


Catacomb Fruit

by WillowScarlett



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fueling, M/M, Pre-Canon, War Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowScarlett/pseuds/WillowScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit invites Nux into the caverns of the Citadel to search for fruit, but they get to share more than food.<br/>[War Boy spunk is people-fuel with magical healing/energizing properties (the Boys need something good in their lives, right?)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catacomb Fruit

The only way to sneak up on a War Boy was in the Temple, where there were distractions in the form of cars to be maintained and modified or stripped for scraps. When a Black Thumb was focused on an engine, he wasn’t aware of anything else. 

That’s how Slit could get right behind Nux, so close that his breath fanned out over the Boy’s skull.

Nux didn’t notice.

“Oi,” Slit growled. “Pup!”

The insult - or the harsh tone - was enough to get Nux’s attention. He jerked around, his hands moving swiftly from the rusting radiator to bunch into fists. “Are you here to work, or to insult me?” His usually clear blue eyes were hazy and half-lidded, his mind still on the engine and not on the conversation.

Slit couldn’t resist the chance to antagonize Nux... not when he was like this, equal parts intense and confused. “To insult you.”

Nux snarled, baring his bright white grille. His nose wrinkled sharply around the vicious scarring that marred it.

Slit often thought that Nux snarled to take advantage of that fearsome scarring; that he must know how effective it was when he wrinkled his nose and deliberately drew attention to his scars. All War Boys wanted to be frightening but none would admit to practicing it. Slit would rather be beaten than confess that he had polished a fender to high shine one night, just so he could see his reflection and practice a slow grin with his ruined mouth.

He used that grin then, right there in the Temple amidst the wounded cars and busy Black Thumbs; curling his lips up until he felt his gaunt cheeks popping out and flashing the scarred-over slits that had given him his name.

He knew it was a scary sight. It was meant to be. Everything about Slit was calculated to draw fear.

But it didn’t work on Nux. It never did. Years of camaraderie had brought them so close that Nux was now the only one who could see through Slit’s posturing. 

So Nux relaxed, dropping his snarl and straightening his shoulders. His eyes and voice were clearer as his attention ebbed away from the engine and focused on Slit. “What do you want?” 

They were already standing close, nearly chest-to-chest. But Slit leaned in even closer, putting his hands on the engine casing on either side of Nux’s hips and bringing his mouth down to his friend’s ear. He whispered, “I’ve found fruit.”

“What?”

Slit grinned, totally naturally this time. He could feel the tension in Nux’s body, how he trembled with excitement. Even if they weren’t driver and lancer - closer than brothers, always looking out for each other - Slit thought he would have told Nux about the fruit anyway, just to see his reaction. Nux was so happy his hips fluttered between the bumper and Slit, making his loose pants sway and sending up a tinkling melody from all the chains and metal in his pockets or pushed through the fabric. His lean hips cupped Slit and rocked gently into him, every jingling movement feeling as good as it sounded.

“Keep quiet,” Slit growled.

“What fruit? Where is it?”

“Under.” Slit jerked his head to indicate the endless tunnels and caverns carved into the rock of the Citadel. 

Nux licked his cracked lips and glanced around at the other War Boys in the Temple. No one was looking at them. “You’ve seen it?”

“Yeah. When I was exploring.”

“When you were shirking your duties.”

Slit looked around at the large engine bays that made the Temple, all of them buzzing with activity. Most Boys - when they weren’t training or running raids and escorting convoys - spent their whole days working on the engines. Engine maintenance was a way to fill the time and feel nearer to Valhalla by working on something permanent. 

But Slit got antsy staying in the same room all day. He needed to be out in the wind and the sand, fighting and pushing himself, or at least in the limitless darkness of the tunnels where he could wander and explore for hours.

That was his official story, and it was true enough. But there were days when he couldn’t bear to work all day beside Nux without being able to touch him. Nux became beautiful when he worked, his passion and focus transforming his wrecked body into a tool as sleek and efficient as any part of an engine. 

At night in their bunk Nux was playful and relaxed, and during the day he was a hard and fibrous bundle of energy, a fearless fighter who never backed down. Slit knew every facet of Nux, and all of them had their charms. But nothing was as irresistible as Nux with his hands on a car. And, cruelly, a car was the only thing that could keep Nux’s attention off Slit. 

When Nux was behind the wheel or beneath the hood, he didn’t see Slit - and Slit couldn’t concentrate on anything else. So he had to get out.

And he would never, ever, let Nux know it. The times that Slit slipped up and let Nux know how much he enjoyed kissing and wrestling and refueling with Nux, Nux’s ego swelled up like an over-pumped tire and he teased Slit about it for days.

So Slit played up his love for adventure, turned his weakness into a strength, made his gooey softness into something chrome-hard. 

There in the Temple he flashed a cocky grin, twisting up the left side of his mouth where the scars were fresh and the skin of his cheek was held together with staples. “Do you want me to take you or not?”

Nux’s eyes widened and he seemed to grow an inch in height as he swelled upwards with excitement. But he kept his voice low as he asked, “Can we?”

Slit stepped back and held an arm out in the direction of the Temple door. 

Nux quickly panned his gaze over the engine he’d been working on, checking for anything that could dry out or be damaged if it wasn’t attended to immediately. He nodded in satisfaction and stepped away, not bothering to wipe his grease-blackened fingers.

But Slit caught his elbow. “Bring a wrench. We might meet protest.” 

***

Nux followed Slit away from the common tunnels and deep into Citadel’s rock belly. Slit was sure-footed and found his way easily over the rough floor, holding a flaming torch steady in his hand. Nux stuck close, less sure of his way. He wouldn’t admit to fear, but he was uncomfortable in the dark and walking on a surface that wasn’t the smooth-trodden stone of home.

“Ahead.” Slit glanced over his shoulder, his narrow eyes glinting red in the firelight. He held a finger to his pale lips and raised his eyebrows, wordlessly commanding Nux to be quiet.

Although they were a team - equals, stronger together - Nux was the driver and he usually took the lead. He wasn’t used to taking commands. But he trusted Slit completely, especially in the dark where Slit’s instincts were so much better than his own. So, unthinkingly, Nux slowed his pace and didn’t ask any questions.

He followed Slit closely, shadowing so near that their hands and arms would sometimes brush together as they moved. Slit didn’t try to pull away or tell him to back off. Above, he was always snapping at Nux to calm down and not be so touchy-feely, but below he didn’t seem to mind as much. Maybe because there was no one else to see them being soft together, or because he wanted to make himself feel stronger by protecting Nux. Either way, Nux welcomed the chance to feel close to his lancer and shivered at every accidental - or nearly accidental - touch.

They reached a twist in the cave with a dull light coming from ahead. Slit led them on slowly, his booted feet barely sounding against the ground. 

They rounded another corner and the light got brighter. They moved like rigs caught in the mud, slowly inching along the tunnel until they reached a bright opening. The cave broadened into a cavern lit by eldritch blue light. There was a crack in one wall which let in a band of sunshine - the winding paths must have led near the surface of the citadel instead of deeper into the rock - and that light reflected all around the space like the sun bouncing off a window. 

Nux peered past Slit’s shoulder, squinting against the sudden brightness to figure out what could be shining like that.

“Metal?” he whispered to himself. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. “Water! There’s water!”

Just the thought of it drew his attention to his cracked lips and parched, aching throat. He went to surge forward, but Slit whipped out a muscular arm and held him back. 

“Boys.” Slit jerked his head toward a huddle of War Boys that Nux hadn’t noticed before.

The sight of water had driven Nux momentarily crazy. He blinked and tried to get his mind back together. 

The water flowed through the center of the cavern and _things_  were growing on either side of it and up the cavern’s walls. 

Sometimes when Immortan Joe released Aqua Cola the Boys would scale the outside of the Citadel to lick drops from the wall. Even though it was weak to crave water, they still wanted to drink it and dull the constant ache. A plant grew on the walls where water had been: slimy like grease or blood and a darker, deeper green than the leaves of precious vegetables.

The plant that grew near the water in this tunnel was that same dark green and it shone dully like slug-slime. But it had leaves, spindly and long like fingers reaching out to the crack of sunlight. And there were blue _fruit_ , real fruit the size of fists and looking plump and tempting and delicious.

But other War Boys had found them first. Four Boys were huddled on the ground, stuffing their mouths with fruit or scooping up handfuls of the slimy plant.

Nux recognized two of the Boys as drivers, rivals for a place on raids and trade convoys. They were good... though obviously he was better. He didn’t recognize the other two. He would have seen them around but with their white war clay they blended in with anyone else and he’d had no reason to pay attention to them.

Slit turned to Nux, his finger raised to his lips again. He wedged his flaming torch into a crevice in the wall and stepped forward. “Oi!”

The Boys startled, abandoning their fruit as they jumped into fighting stances. “Who’s there?”

“The lancer, Slit.” Slit stepped further into the cavern, his shoulders squared and his hands in fists at his sides. In the flickering water-light he looked huge and broad and intimidating. Nux stayed in the shadows, a shiver of pride running through him when he thought that _this_  was his lancer,  _this_  fearsome warrior was his war brother and comrade.

“Go away,” one of the drivers hissed.

Slit stayed perfectly still. “Share with us.”

“There isn’t enough.”

“There’s more than enough.”

“I said, go away!” The shout echoed off the cavern walls and disappeared into the glistening depths.

Slit seemed to get even taller. The brand of Immortan Joe stood out boldly on the paint of his back, a symbol of his strength and fierceness. “Share, or we’ll fight you for it!”

Nux could clearly see all four of the Boys, so he saw how the word ‘we’ made them jittery. The two drivers were standing in front of the others, and the way the Boys had paired off made Nux sure that these were driver and lancer couples. At Slit’s words the two lancers had glanced into the shadows where Nux was hiding, obviously trying to see how many Boys were there. It could just be good tactics - lancers always had to be aware of their surroundings and calculate the risk presented by their enemies - but Nux thought with a thrill that the lancers were scared. They were frightened of the shadows and their unseen opponent. But Nux’s lancer wasn’t afraid of _anything_.

Whether they were scared or not, no War Boy would ever back down from a fight. They all reached into the pockets of their baggy pants and pulled out weapons: rocks, a metal rod, a length of coarse wire to wrap around a fist.

Slit ducked into the cave mouth beside Nux. “Are you ready for a fight?”

“Always.” The war lust thrummed through Nux’s veins and blocked out any other thought, or the fear of taking on two opponents each. He was confident in himself and in his lancer.

Nux spat on his hands to wet the grease that always caked his fingers. He spread most of the paste on Slit’s forehead and around his eyes, then smeared some of the black stuff around his own eyes and the tip of his nose to draw attention to his favorite scar. With the grease staining their war clay they looked like proper War Boys, and Nux was proud.

He passed Slit a large wrench borrowed from the Temple, but Slit tried to push it back on him. “You take this. I have my short pike.”

“I don’t need it.” Nux was already wrapping his hands with metal wires. The wire was rough, strung together from burred and frayed rejects no good for car maintenance. Many War Boys used wire like this for close combat, stringing it with nuts and shrapnel or teasing the strands of filament to make it more ragged and dangerous.

Slit caught Nux’s wrist and held tight, glowering at him in the flickering half-dark. “You’ll cut your hands.”

“I’ll cut their faces and prove myself glorious!” 

Slit scowled. “You need your hands.” There were already nicks in Nux’s skin from the wire.

In a swift movement, Slit pulled one of those damaged hands to his own lips and kissed it. Then he tugged off his scarf and tore it in two, tying a strip around each of Nux’s hands in turn. 

Nux quickly wrapped wire around the bandages, but he was frowning in confusion. “Why did you...?”

Slit smirked, making the light glint off the staples high on his cheek. “If you die fighting tonight, you arrive at the gates of Valhalla with my blessing.”

Nux snorted as he tied the wire tight with his teeth. He mumbled, “I will prove myself worthy, I need no blessing!” He glanced toward the War Boys and said, “Draw blood, but don’t kill. This would not be an honorable death.”

“All war is honorable.”

“War in His name is honorable. Prove yourself in His service on the Fury Road, don’t die in the mud under His palace.”

Slit linked his hands and raised them over his head in the V8 salute. “I will only kill for Him.”

Nux ducked his head and closed his eyes, mimicking the gesture. Then he pounded his fists on his chest, an organic war drum. The metal lashings bit into his flesh and left bright spots of red against his pale clay.

Slit had led them through the tunnels, but it was Nux who charged first into the cavern. He raced fist-first, barreling into the fight like he was his own metal-plated war horse riding into battle, a prayer on his lips and a song of blood in his heart. 

He met the first driver with a fist to the face, following it with a sharp elbow jab and a punch from the other metal-clad hand. There was a swirl of movement beside him: Slit joining the fray. Nux didn’t have to watch him to know how he’d move, their time in a war car together reenforced by endless hours fighting side-by-side. They fought as a team, fierce and seamless and strong.

A lancer swung his metal pipe at Nux, who ducked and landed a fist to the lancer’s stomach. But the next swing of the pipe hooked his ribs from behind. Winded, Nux jerked his knee into the lancer’s crotch and socked him under the jaw. He punched him twice more then, as the lancer staggered back, caught his ears and brought his own forehead down on the lancer’s nose in a crushing blow.

Standing over the bodies of his rivals, Nux turned to his own lancer. 

Slit had a bloody stake in one hand and the heavy wrench in the other. He swung it effortlessly and brought it slamming down on the shoulder of his rival lancer. The Boy crumpled over and fell to his knees, beside his driver who was nursing his bleeding stomach.

“Lovely!” Nux crooned. The bloodsong was buzzing through his veins and he wanted to punch the whole world and claw his way to the sun.

His senses were on high-octane alert so he heard the small scrape of metal on rock. He spun around to see the driver he’d taken out, now crawling to his knees and swinging his partner’s broken length of pipe. Nux moved fast and deflected the blow with his metal-clad hand, but still a jagged edge of the pipe streaked down his arm and left a searing trail of pain.

He hooked his arm around the Boy’s neck and headbutted him hard enough that the Boy’s whole body jerked and his eyes lost focus.

“Slick.” There was laughter in Slit’s voice, but he schooled his face to calmness when Nux snarled up at him.

“I brought your friend down, and I bring you down too,” Nux growled at the fallen driver. “Learn your lesson and don’t ever defy us!”

When the felled Boys didn’t make any more protest, Slit and Nux helped them to their feet.

“If you’d shared, we wouldn’t have had to beat ya,” Slit said. “Remember that.”

But Nux was sure from Slit’s glowing smile - and the fact that Slit had told him to bring a weapon - that his lancer was happy with how things had turned out. Nux tilted his face to hide his own smile at Slit’s predictable battle-lust.

“Don’t come down here again,” Slit warned. “Or next time we won’t be easy on you.”

***

When the four Boys had left - grumbling and casting glares over their shoulders - Slit and Nux fell upon the fruit. Slit plucked two of the plump, dully-shining, pale blue fruit and held them out to Nux. 

Nux hesitated. The passion for war was still singing in heart but, now he wasn’t in a rush to fight, he was more aware of what they were doing. Immortan Joe’s logo was seared on the flesh of Slit’s broad back and it made Nux think of their leader and whether this was a sin. 

“Should we have fought for food?” he asked slowly. “Should we have saved our strength for true war with our enemies? Will He despise us for being addicted to food?” Even as he asked it, Nux could feel his mouth salivating and his stomach growling with hunger. It had been so long since he’d eaten real fruit, or eaten anything until he was full. He wanted the fruit so badly.

Slit grinned without humor, drawing his ruined lips back to bare his grille. “You think you’ll find glory when you’re weak and hungry?”

Nux savaged his lower lip, torn between sin and temptation. His hunger kept him awake at nights. He struggled for sleep as tumors chewed at his neck and starvation gnawed at his insides. Slit was always there, anchoring him with a broad arm around Nux’s shoulders and a soothing hand on his belly.

“Are you scared? Are you a Boy, or a Pup?” Slit goaded, glaring from under his blackened brow. “Immortan needs us to be fueled and strong. He will not lift us up if we’re not strong!”

 _Strong_. Nux pressed his knuckles into his chest where an engine was carved into the flesh, a symbol chrome and strong and eternal. He lifted his chin up high. Slit was right. This wasn’t sin, this was a way to find strength, a way to drag their wrecked half-life bodies nearer to divinity.

He took the fruit and crammed it into his mouth, greedily breaking through the thin skin and into the soft pulp inside. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a wet groan as the sweet taste flooded his mouth. He swallowed the whole fruit and licked his lips clean, then scraped his cheeks to get the last of it, sucking a mixture of engine grease and fruit juice from his fingers. 

Then he crawled to the stream and shoved his face in, guzzling down mouthfuls of the chill water. It didn’t taste as good as the Aqua Cola that Immortan pumped out for the people - not as pure and clean - but the taint was of rock and dirt and not unpleasant.

Nux was biting into a second fruit when he saw that Slit wasn’t eating. “What’s wrong? You don’t like your fruit? This one is shiny.” He offered up his own fruit, cupping it in both hands and raising it up to Slit.

For a moment Slit’s bloodshot eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Nux thought his lancer was going to say something soft. 

But then Slit’s lips curved into his traditional smirk and he just said, “There’s more fruit. I don’t need your rejects.”

“Fool,” Nux snapped. “Most of these fruits haven’t grown. Leave them to grow, don’t eat them yet. Don’t you know any of the stories about fruit and vegetables? Eating them before they’ve finished growing is like driving with a broken engine.”

“If we don’t eat them, someone else will.”

“Eat what’s good, leave the others to grow. Then there will be more fruit for ya later.”

Slit glowered. “If we don’t eat them, someone else will!” 

Nux matched him glare for glare. “Only eat what’s metal and good.”

Slit curled his lip. The metal through his cheek shone brightly in the cavern’s blue light. Nux thought his driver was trying to intimidate him, and he wouldn’t fall for it. He just kept glaring until Slit backed down with a huff of breath and an abrupt nod.

Nux tucked into his fruit, ducking his head to hide a smug smile. He took his time savoring the fleshy texture. By the time he’d finished, Slit had collected all the fruit that had grown to maturity and placed it with reverential care on the cave floor.

Slit divided the fruit between them - there was enough to fill their bellies for two days or more - but he gave Nux more.

“You think I’m weak and need more than you?” Nux sneered.

Slit shook his head. His grin was cocky as he regarded Nux from under his heavy grease-stained brows. “I think you can trade me fruit for something else.”

Nux tilted his head. “What?” 

But Nux knew what his lancer wanted... or suspected he knew, and _wished_  he was right. 

“Refuel me,” Slit said.

Nux had to close his eyes against the onslaught of thoughts and emotions. He’d drunk his fill but suddenly his throat was dry again and he had to swallow before he could talk. Even then, all he could manage was to croak out, “Yeah?”

“You got enough fuel in your belly?”

“Yeah!” The thing they did - the refueling - was exhausting, but it was Nux’s second favorite thing in the world. Only driving could feel better than wrapping himself around his lancer. Nux would do it all the time, if his body and Slit’s fierceness would allow it. “Right here?”

Slit looked around the empty cavern. “Those Boys won’t be coming back.”

 _Alone_. It was an unbelievable luxury. Nux was _alone_  with Slit, with a full stomach and the buzz battle still fizzing inside him. It was sweeter than any dream. 

“Over here, by the water.” Nux led the way, dropping to his haunches at the edge of the stream to scoop up some of the precious liquid. When he looked back at his partner, Nux lost his breath like he’d taken a hit to the stomach.

Slit was completely naked. His broad shoulders and thick waist were even more prominent when they weren’t interrupted by the stark line of his pants and heavy belt. Metal-studded scars stood out dark against his war paint, erratic long strokes down his stomach and thighs that exaggerated the muscular glory of his legs.

But his arms were his real strength and beauty. Long hours of training had sculpted those arms into deadly weapons, fierce and accurate with a lance. They bulged even when he stood calmly still, the muscles thick and solid like smooth curves of rock.

Nux’s mouth watered and he had to swallow compulsively again. He knew his face was doing something weird - smiling, gaping, staring in adoration like the first time he’d seen his lancer behead a speeding motorcyclist - but he couldn’t help it. Slit was terrifying on the battlefield and savagely stunning even when he was relaxed. There were flecks of blood on his shoulders and arms and his knuckles were raw and red around the war paint. Nux itched with the urge to touch him.

“Come ‘ere.” Nux’s voice was low and husky. “I’ll sort you out real good.” 

Slit licked his lips, his tongue very dark and red against the pallor of his skin. He traced his cracked lips and over to the jagged line of scarring on his cheek. 

A bolt of desire shot through Nux and he couldn’t wait anymore. He lurched to his feet and grabbed Slit, wrapping his hands around his thick neck and anchoring his thumbs on Slit’s square jaw. “You tasted the fruit yet?”

“I was saving it for you.” Slit smirked like he was being sarcastic, but Nux saw right through him.

“So you wanna taste?”

Slit’s next breath came out shaking as his eyes flicked down to Nux’s lips then back up. But his face remained steady, the vicious warrior through-and-through.

Nux pushed forward, thrusting his mouth against Slit’s. The rare water made his lips wet and juicy for once, and they slid slickly against the devastated, cracked and scabbing skin of Slit’s mouth in shivering, sweet friction. Slit was frozen but leaning forward enough that Nux knew he wanted it.

He massaged Slit’s jaw, trying to ease the tension out of him. His thumbnails raked across the staples on Slit’s cheeks and Slit made a little wheezing sound. Nux could never resist exploring Slit’s body and his reactions, so he hooked his fingers into the metal and tugged until Slit shivered and juddered into him.

Nux grinned, licking at his lancer’s dry lips. “Slit, you can’t taste with your mouth closed.”

“Tryna hold it together.”

Nux thought his agonized hiss was about the cheek staples. But then Slit bucked his hips forward, flattening himself against his driver. His pelvis was thick and flat with muscle while Nux’s was an emaciated curve. Nux had always hated that he couldn’t put on weight like some of the Boys - even for a revhead he was lean - but that had changed the first time he’d pressed against Slit and felt how perfectly their bodies fit together. Slit’s shaft was hard, granite that slotted into Nux’s hips, jutting into him like the thrust of a spear.

Nux groaned and pushed away to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants. The seconds apart got him even more revved up, so he grabbed Slit’s shoulders and plastered himself onto his body again. 

“Chrome!” he gasped. He angled his hips and rutted so his bare stick slid against Slit’s from base to tip. His lancer was standing rigid, his jaw as square and solid as a cliff. Nux placed a kiss on the scarred wreckage of his cheek. “Why ain’t you going nitro?”

Slit was holding himself so still that his body quivered with the effort, and focusing so intensely that his face was stuck in a savage scowl. It would have been frightening if Nux didn’t know him as well as the scars on the backs of his own hands. Slit wasn’t pissed... he was aroused and fighting desperately to hide it. 

Slit grunted out, “Don’t wanna waste my fuel.”

Nux huffed. “There’s more. It ain’t like water... There’s always more.” Then he remembered where they were and all the food and water they now had. Their bellies would be full for days because of Slit. Nux grinned hugely and nudged at Slit’s throat, breathing the smell of delicious fruit all over him.

With a groan, Slit gave in. He tilted his head and captured Nux’s mouth, biting at his lips and sucking his tongue. His hands skittering over Nux’s back before finally clenching around his hips, fingernails biting deep.

“Yeah,” Nux groaned.

“Tastes good.”

“Yeah!”

It was like the Citadel’s water pumps opening: once Slit released his iron self-control he couldn’t stop. He changed from a fierce statue to an insatiable beast, his hands and his mouth everywhere, crowding Nux until they tripped in a glorious tangle of limbs.

Slit landed on top, his brawny arms wrapped around Nux to protect him from the fall. But Nux was pinned down, crushed under Slit’s bulky body, and he fucking _loved_  it. He’d learned to trust and rely on Slit as his partner and lover, but he’d fallen for him as a warrior first. Slit was a destructive lancer, so accurate and murderous that Nux hadn’t hesitated to choose him. He reinforced his skills with an incredible physique and kamakrazee war lust that Nux was proud to haul around on his Coupe.

And that body, that fearsome killer’s physique, felt _so good_  on top of him, huge and aggressive and overwhelming. Slit was everywhere Nux needed him to be, touching his flushed skin with hands calloused and rough from wielding spears, kissing his neck and shoulders and chest with a mouth ruined by dehydration and chrome spray.

Nux tried to give as good as he got, his hands flying over Slit’s skin to press on all the sensitive spots that would make his lancer writhe and twitch and growl.

Slit bit a trail down Nux’s arm to his fingers which he nipped, hard. He heaved himself onto his elbows and glowered down at Nux, all bloodshot eyes and thick scars and broad strong jaw. Nux couldn’t help grinning - the more turned on and revved up Slit got, the more pissed-off he looked. Now he glared at Nux like he was thinking about tearing out his throat with bare teeth, while his swollen rod jammed into Nux’s hip and proved what he really wanted. He huffed, “Nuts!”

“You gonna spill on me?” Nux teased

Slit kissed Nux then licked at his own lips, his eyes wide and his face truly wild with tense arousal. “Yeah. I’m gonna spill all over your belly and lick it off to fuel myself!”

Nux buried his face in Slit’s shoulder to hide his smug smile. Slit seldom talked about refueling and this sweet, intense _thing_  they did together so for him to admit that he needed to spill showed how near he was to slipping over the edge.

“Don’t spill on me,” Nux ordered. It didn’t take much pressure on Slit’s shoulders to get the hulking War Boy to roll over so Nux could straddle him and wrap a hand around his shaft.

“Don’t make me spill on _me_ ,” Slit growled.

Nux didn’t deign to speak. He pumped Slit’s rod, his hand slick with engine grease and fruit juice and water, his grip confident and unrelenting. He was used to Slit keeping himself under strict control, concentrating on his breathing and hardly moving. But this time he didn’t fight it. He watched Nux with his eyes wide open and a string of desperate, needy curses tumbling from his mouth as his hips jerked and shuddered. 

When Nux put his mouth over Slit’s tool, Slit let out such a guttural growl that it echoed around the chamber like the cry of a cornered beast. His hands cupped and massaged Nux’s bare head, encouraging his eager mouth, pushing him down and rutting up into him.

Nux was close to losing it just from the heady arousal of Slit wanting him _so much_. He licked at Slit’s shaft, tasting and adoring it while doling out the little tricks he’d learned over the months to make Slit moan and writhe despite himself. Spit and grease were all over Nux’s hands and he worked it inside his lancer, drooling so much onto Slit’s rod and balls that there was plenty to slick his fingers. He sucked Slit and worked fingers into him, watching the desire and ecstasy play out as twists of his scarred face.

 _This would be worth it,_  Nux thought. _It would be worth it, just to see him like this._  For a few minutes he wasn’t thinking about engines or the Road at all. The only thing that mattered to him was Slit, and getting him to that place where _he_  forgot about everything except Nux’s hand and mouth and his own harsh pleasure.

“Yeah!” Slit snarled, jerking his hips in short, rough stabs as he clamped both hands around Nux’s skull, his thick arms straining to hold his driver in place. “Yes!”

Nux’s blunt fingernails scratched over the painted hip and his mouth worked desperately as he tried to perform and _breathe_  while choking on a pulsing shaft. Then Slit let out another low cry and arched his back, and Nux’s mouth and throat were flooded with sweet fuel. He closed his eyes and suckled desperately, swallowing again and again and working his tongue to taste more and drain _more_. 

Slit was so beautifully broken, his neck tense and strained so all the tendons stood out like wire rope, his head rolling backward on the cavern floor, grunts and nonsense words streaming out of his contorted mouth.

Nux watched him through a haze of his own ecstasy as Slit’s fuel was absorbed into his body. The taste was bitter and salty but the _feeling_ was amazing. Warmth spread through Nux’s body and his skin felt flushed and alive, every sensation becoming more intense and more pleasurable. He was filled with energy and joy, like he could leap over the Citadel and climb to the moon. It was the fuel, the fantastic fuel the War Boys made inside themselves and that no one seemed to take advantage of but Nux and Slit.

“Fuel me,” Slit groaned. “Now!”

“Yeah, ‘f course!” Nux was panting and his vision was blurring from the intense rush of emotion.

He wanted - needed - Slit to join him in this feeling. Slit was his lancer, his partner, his best friend; they looked out for each other in everything. And this was something they could do together for each other, a good feeling to share that was possibly as good as the rush of hot air on their faces when they drove.

Nux’s own shaft was engorged and dripping, wasting precious fuel on the gritty floor of the cave. He scooped some water onto it and rubbed some into Slit’s spit-slick hole, hoping that would be enough, hoping he wouldn’t hurt his friend like usual... Slit was tough and could take anything without complaint, but Nux still hated seeing him hurt.

“Ready?” Nux panted, shoving Slit’s legs open and pausing at his entrance.

“Just fucking do it!”

Nux snorted, but he was still riding the fuel’s waves of bliss so he didn’t torture Slit with backchat. He guided his tip in, then when Slit let out a hiss, Nux gripped him tightly by the flat of his hips and rammed himself fully in.

“Fuck!” Slit’s head flicked back again, neck straining, skull bouncing on the cavern floor.

“Hurts?”

“Not enough, Nuts,” Slit forced out through his teeth. “Just fang it already!”

Nux didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t insult his lancer by going slow. He felt the fuel inside himself like a thrumming engine and he rode it hard, pinning Slit by his pelvis and thrusting into him with every horsepower of his straining thighs and frantic hips. Nux had been on edge since the moment Slit had gotten naked, and now he was a tank full of guzzoline wired to blow. He rutted as the fuel flared and sparked inside, fucking with frantic energy and not letting up until the explosion ripped through him and he collapsed forward, gasping for breath and pumping fuel into Slit’s ass.

“Feel that?” he panted.

“Yeah.” Slit’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open, but his hands found Nux’s shoulders without hesitation. He mumbled, “Feels like hope.” Then his arms stole around Nux’s back and clamped him in tight.

They stayed like that, chest to chest, slick with sweat and clay and precious water, fueled by rare food and by each other, riding their own journeys down the road, together. It was rare to cuddle during the daytime or when they were both fully awake, when they had to admit to the softness of what they were doing and couldn’t blame it on trying to keep the other warm. 

Only it didn’t feel like softness. It felt hard-won and blissful, secret but not shameful; not at all like the burn of weakness. 

Finally Slit grunted. “Some’s leaking out.”

“Yeah?” Nux dozed lazily, then his eyes snapped open. “Yeah?”

He shimmied down Slit’s body to position himself between Slit’s legs and lap at that precious fuel.

“Tickles!” Slit slapped Nux’s head, but not hard enough for Nux to do anything but ignore it.

“Can’t take it?” Nux teased, clambering back up with a mouth full of his own fuel.

“I can take anything ya’ve got,” the driver jeered, grabbing onto Nux’s head and dragging him down for a kiss that was all questing tongue and sucking lips.

When Nux broke the kiss he panted, “Is that a challenge?”

“Of course. Course it fucking is!”

Slit dragged their mouths back together, but not before Nux could pant out, “Gimme another piece of fruit, then you’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willowscarlett on Tumblr, always open to messages/comments/chat/recs :)


End file.
